


Jumping Or Falling

by Asasin



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the risk is worth the reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping Or Falling

"It's not gonna empty itself if you just stare at it, honey." Axton looks up, somewhat startled. He offers Moxxi an awkward smile, the smile of someone being caught so wrapped up their thoughts they left reality. "Yeah." He takes a swig of his rakk ale. It tastes irony and strong. The first time he'd given it a try he'd sworn his taste buds were going to peel off. He takes another smaller swig, enjoying the kick behind it. It's an acquired taste like most things on Pandora.

"What's botherin' you, sugar? You got the look of a man with a woman on his mind." Moxxi gives a short, huffing laugh. "And I know that look.”  
"That obvious, huh?" She only shrugs. Axton looks at his bottle then back at Moxxi. She's turned her attention to whipping off the counter, which only takes her a second. "Maybe it is someone," he says, catching her attention. "And they're kinda out of my league. Or maybe not even in my league."  
"Hey! Another one down here."  
"Hmm, hold that thought," she says, sauntering down to the end of the bar. "That's your fifth one without pay. Your sixth one comes with the tab." Axton ignores the man's half-drunken reply and returns to nursing his own beer.

He slips Sarah's ring off his neck. She was one cold chick, but there was something about her that he came to love and respect her for. Yet, she’d kicked him to the curb because he wasn't a good soldier, didn't follow orders to the T. She’d rather take Axton the soldier over Axton her husband. But she’d always been about duty before personal life. "Pretty ring. Mind if I try it on?" Moxxi asks. A month ago he'd have said no.  
"Knock yourself out." She slips the diamond ring on.  
"Hmm, a little tight, but I like your taste." She holds her hand out, seeing how the ring looks on it.

Satisfied she pulls it off and hands it back over. "Used to belong to my wife," Axton says, taking it. He stares at the lovely stone. It still surprises him Sarah doesn't like diamonds. She'd seemed thrilled when he'd given it to her. Then again he imagines it would have been hard to tell someone that they didn't their wedding ring. "Never look back when it’s over, sugar. Only makes it worse.” Axton looks up, surprised at her unusually quiet, gentle tone.

She seems somber, and he realizes she’s probably thinking about all her failed marriages. For a woman that always seems so robust, placid regret looks almost awkward on her painted face. “Oh, now I need a drink,” she mutters, pulling out a shot glass and pouring herself some cliff-toss whiskey. He watches her down it without so much as a flinch. “Want some, sugar?” He grimaces.  
“Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

The last time he had cliff-toss he woke up in Three Horns Valley passed out in a runner covered in blood—the vehicle and him. Sal had been snoring loudly in the gunner seat, making it an even smaller wonder how he’d ended up there. Fortunately they’d blacked out by the Happy Pig Motel, so they were had been relatively safe. They’re still lucky to be alive, though. And ever since, he’s stuck to rakk ale and skag piss vodka (unpleasantly named, but relatively good).

Moxxi takes no offense and pours herself another shot, which she drains as quickly as the first. The whiskey is then seated back, beneath the bar table. “What makes you sure this someone is out of your league?” she asks. Axton bunches up his shoulders in a shrug. “So you’re not," she decides.  
“Yeah, sort of, I guess.” He takes another swig of his ale. It seems to loosen is tongue as much as it assaults it. “After Miss Perfect—” he flips his ring “—not so sure about trying anyone else.”  
“And this isn’t just a one-night stand, huh?” He shakes his head.  
“Oh, sugar, you’ve got it bad,” she laughs. He manages a smile.  
“They don’t even know,” he admits. She leans against the bar.  
“That makes it even worse, doesn’t it?” She sighs. “It’s a leap of faith.” He looks at her. “Is the fall worse than never jumping?” Moxxi stands up suddenly and shakes her head. “Now, I sound like a fortune cookie. Need anything else, sugar? I’ve got other customers to check on.”  
“Nah, I’m good. Thanks.” He means it. Moxxi’s blood red lips turn slightly upward.

Take the fall or never jump? That’s been his story for the past few days alright. It’s a bitch not knowing what will happen. Will something already good be ruined or will it be made better? It’s a risk he’s been too afraid to take. If he falls then he’ll never get back to where he jumped from again.

Axton drains the rest of his ale and pays for it, putting down a few extra dollars.

Outside the bar, Sanctuary smells stuffy and dusty. It’s the livelihood of people living together in a confined space. He’s glad it’s not his.

He walks down the street and sees Zer0 passing ahead. It looks as if he’d just gotten done seeing Marcus. The assassin’s slender figure looks lanky from this distance, but Axton’s seen him in action. Zer0’s size plays no adverse role in his effectiveness. If anything, the assassin seems to use it to his advantage.

Should he jump? Is it worth the risk to fall? What if Zer0 does catch him?

Axton takes a deep breath and walks down the street. His feet feel light. He starts walking faster. Then he’s jogging. “Zer0!” he shouts. The assassin backtracks into the middle of street; a question mark hologram rises.

Axton stops in front of him. He feels out of breath even though he’s not exhausted. Zer0 cocks his head, curiously. Axton takes a deep breath to make sure his voice isn’t shaky. “I just thought—I just wanted to tell you,” he starts. His mind starts fail him as he flails for the right words, the perfect words. He clears his throat: best to start again. “I like you,” he tries. “I, uh, like you a lot actually. I mean really. I really like you a lot.”

Zer0 stares at him for a painstakingly long moment. His question mark hologram disappears. Another hologram pops up: “<3”. Axton releases his breath, laughing a little with a smile. “As you say,” Zer0 says, “I really like you a lot, too.”  
“Hey lovebirds!” Salvador says laughingly. “Let’s go!” Zer0 starts towards the fast travel, but Axton lingers behind for a moment. Did Zer0 really know what he meant? He smiles. Either way this is a good start. He’s not so afraid of jumping the rest of the way now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short drabble for Axton and Zer0. There's never enough stories on them! :)
> 
> Doesn't really relate to the story, but it's still nice imagery for the pairing:  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma91mfX8Vh1r935d5o1_r1_500.jpg


End file.
